miniforcefandomcom-20200215-history
End Game for Pascal
This episode is 45th and final episode of Miniforce: Legacy Dino Charge. Plot Miniforce Rangers thank Blaze and Roxy and head back to base. Pascal watch this from space. Pascal create the Chaotic Meteors that act as winches. The Miniforce Rangers fight eatwave II and Vamp II outside the base. Fury confronts Keeper, but he is rescued by the Rangers. Fury retreats and the Miniforce Rangers receive a message from Pascal. Pascal fires 4 beams from his ship and they attach to the meteors as a winch. Pascal pulls the planet away from the sun, to sell it to a scrap heap on the planet Kamen 5. The Rangers discuss the Dark Charger. The Miniforce Rangers summon and take the Dino Charge Gigatron. The Dark Energem is thrown into space. Everyone in Bluebell holds up mirrors and reflects the sun’s rays and with a combined Megatron attack, the Dark Charger is destroyed but it turns into a black hole. Earth is cut off from Pascal's ship which is sucked into the black hole, however the Miniforce Rangers are unable to stop the Earth from being sucked in too and being destroyed. The Miniforce Rangers are distraught over the loss of the planet, but Keeper tells them there is another hope; with the Dark Charger destroyed the Charge Disk true power can be unlocked... the power of time travel. With no other option, the Miniforce Rangers throw the Dino Charge Disk into space as Keeper disappears, and the Dino Charge Disk creates a time portal which the Gigatron fly through taking them into Earth's ancient past. They arrive and Lucy spots living dinosaurs. They watch Keeper’s ship crash and realize this is the day when Keeper entrusted the Energems to dinosaurs. Pascal notices the Rangers. Keeper finds the bomb and the Dino Charge Disk. The Miniforce Rangers help Keeper as Sledge and Fury approach Earth. Pascal and Fury arrive. The Miniforce Rangers morph and activate Dino Steel. They fights against Heatwave II, Pascal and Fury. Fury finds the remaining "Dino Charge Disk" and hands them to Pascal, only to find a bomb instead, having been tricked by Volt. Fury is destroyed by the impact of the bomb when it explodes, meaning that Rio's fate of being captured by Fury in his time has been undone. Volt uses T-Rex Super Charge against Pascal. Pascal blasts the Miniforce Rangers and uses the Legion Beam to become a Mega Monster. Ray, Sana, Evan, Sky, Lunar, Chan and Mikah attack from inside the ship and attach Pascal to the ship. Ptera Charge Zord escapes as Pascal's ship flies into the sun ultimately killing Pascal, Poisandra, and Wrench in the process. Keeper thanks the Miniforce Rangers. He tells Mikah they will return to their ages. The Miniforce Rangers say goodbye to Mikah. Everyone else leaves. He thanked the Miniforce Rangers once more and leaves to the present day. The Miniforce Rangers (except Mikah) arrive at present day, Suzy and Antonio find the Miniforce rangers and go to near the museum. They find that it is a zoo and there are live dinosaurs since Pascal's asteroids never hit Earth causing their extinction. Category:Episodes Category:Miniforce: Legacy Dino Charge